No Secrets
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Marie seems like she may be hiding something but as her day gets longer and longer she may not have enough time to hide anything.  Scoguan!


No Secrets

Marie woke up in bed next to Logan. His arm was draped lazily around her and she silently sneaked out of bed. She took a quick shower and tossed her hair up in a bun. She walked out into her closet and put on some jeans and a light blue blouse. She left the room after posting a heart on a post it on the bathroom mirror. She felt a little daring and took his favorite shade of red lip stick for her and put on a ridiculous amount. Then she leaned over and kissed the mirror right next to the post it.

She then slipped from the room and met Scott just outside the large mansion doors. She fell into his arms and he smiled widely upon seeing her. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Sounds fab," Marie said and kissed his cheek staining his cheek the same color as the mirror back in her room. Marie got into Scott's car and the couple drove to breakfast.

An hour and a half later Marie was back in the mansion and rushing up to her room once again. She stripped down quickly and then put on ripped dark wash jeans. A pair of cowgirl boots and a tight tank top. She rushed out of her room once again and went out to the back stables where she saw that Logan had already saddled up both of their horses.

"Hey suga," she greeted.

"Hey babe," he leaned in for a kiss. Marie giggled as he kissed her deeply and pulled her waist close. Suddenly he spun her and lifted her onto her horse.

"You know I can get on," Marie smiled down at him.

"I know I just like touchin that ass of yours," he smirked.

"Well you can kiss it cause I'm racin' ya now!" she said spurring her horse on.

"Oh get your ass back here," he jumped on his own and kicked his horse on.

After two hours of riding Marie and Logan dismounted and let the horses back into their stalls. Marie gave Logan another kiss and excused herself for a shower. She rushed back to her room once again and noted as she stripped down to shower that Logan had taken the note with him. She smiled lightly as she began the water.

"Hey Marie," that was Scott's voice.

"I'm in the shower but you're welcome in," she called. She heard the door open and click closed again.

"Hey," he said just outside the bathroom.

"Hey what's on your mind cutey?"

"Wanted to know if you'd let me take you out to a nice dinner," he said fiddling with the rose in his hand.

She smiled while finishing up in the shower "I'd love to when?"

"Four hours from now?" he asked.

"Sounds great," she smiled.

"See you then," he gently placed the rose on the counter top. When Marie walked out of the shower she smiled upon seeing the rose Scott had put on the counter. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled. Marie quickly blow dried her hair before grabbing a mini skirt a tub top and some knee high boots. She quickly caught up with Kitty who was going to the mall with her.

"Look at these Rogue!" Kitty said excitedly holding up a pair of lace leggings.

"Oh these would be better," Rogue said handing Kitty a pair of fishnet ones.

"Oh you're so right!" Kitty squealed gathering them in her arms.

"Oh my good golly gosh!" Rogue said pulling up a pair of killer high heels.

"Oh ya Logan has that heel fetish right?" Kitty asked. "What about poor Scott what are you going to get him?" she winked.

"Hm maybe I should try to give him a heart attack and we can head up to Victoria's Secret?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Kitty agreed as both of the girls paid for what they already had in their hands. "Rogue get over here now!" Kitty yelled and it made the Southern girl sprint over with worry written all over her face.

"What's wrong Kitty?" she asked alarmed.

"Look!" she shoved a simple white lace lingerie set into Rogue's arms. "It's perfect," she said.

Marie admired it "you're right it is perfect," she whispered.

"You have to get it, Scott will love it," Kitty smiled.

Marie's face lit up "ya you're right." Marie hugged Kitty tightly and then paid.

When Kitty and Marie got back in the girls separated and Marie went back to her crazy day. She rushed up to her room and stripped down completely. She put on the white lingerie then put on a sexy black dress after. She put her hair up and did her make-up and after she felt like a million bucks.

There was suddenly a knock on her door and she raced to get it while slipping on a pair of heels. She grabbed a bracelet Scott had given her on her way and opened the door while putting it on. "You look gorgeous," Scott said kissing her cheek and handing her a flurry of roses. She smiled widely accepting them and gracing his lips with a kiss. He pulled her close and walked her out to the fancy car he had been polishing for an hour.

The two stayed at the nice restaurant for three hours just talking, laughing, and loving. "Come back to my room with me," Marie said as the couple walked in both a little tipsy. He smiled and allowed her to drag him up to her room. She opened the door and smiled a lop sided smile seeing Logan on the bed. "Logan what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd stop by," he said.

"Wolverine," Scott greeted.

"One eye," Logan nodded from the bed.

"Boys stay here and don't claw each other's eyes out ok? I'll be right back." Marie disappeared into the closet and Scott stood by the door and Logan sat up on the bed. Marie walked out with a light blush and biting her lip. Logan howled and Scott blushed. Marie too blushed as she stood in her simple white lingerie and the heels she knew would turn Logan on.

"Ok, ok I can appreciate Scooter's love for simple now," Logan said raking his eyes along Marie's body.

"Ah, ah," Scott said walking over "you keep the shoes the teddy's mine," Scott pushed Marie into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey!" Logan yelled banging on the door.

"Scott he'll slash through the door," Marie said giggling as she continued to kiss him.

"I'll buy you a new door I'm keeping you all to myself," he said with a mischievous smile that Marie hadn't ever seen on his face before. "I think this bow," he said pulling it and causing Marie to blush and giggle. Suddenly the door burst down and Logan's arms claimed Marie's waist.

"If we're sharing Scooter than we're sharing." Scott paused before nodding and sandwiching Marie between the two.

Marie ended up falling asleep naked between the two men who had agreed to share her two months ago. Finally after two months of trying the couple of three may have finally figured out the whole sharing thing.

#

**AN: Well this is my first one shot exploring the idea I call: Scoguan! It is my personal favorite couple (for X-men) and I know it's a bit odd but I would like some feedback I would really appreciate it. Please review! Um just to let you know also I'm aware that the first part is choppy but it is intentional because I want everyone to see how hectic Marie's life is with Logan and Scott and friends. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
